Gayness
by SapphiraHP
Summary: Just a little one shot fun idea I had the other day, all the characters are gay, that's about it


**What if everyone in Harry Potter was gay? From the "could be straight" to the ultra camp, bisexual and repressed, I think I've covered the rainbow ;)**

Harry turned in his bed, the red glow that surrounded him displaying that morning had arrived. He felt an arm snake it's way across his stomach and a soft grunt against his back. He slowly turned his head and faced the dark skinned beauty behind him. Dean opened his eyes and smiled straight into Harry's green eyes and gently kissed his lips.

"Looks like it's morning" he whispered

"yep" Harry replied

"That means we have to get up soon, doesn't it?" Dean's face turned into a mock sulk.

"Not until the others are awake" said Harry, kissing Dean's nose. Dean closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Harry, a small smile crossing his face. Unfortunately at that moment a sing song voice on the other side of the curtains shouted.

"It's Mooooorning!"

"Irish twat" muttered Dean in Harry's ear, just before Seamus opened the curtains. From the nearest bed came a grunt and in the opposite sat Neville, blinking in the morning light.

"oooooh don't tell me I interrupted darlings, so sorry" Seamus giggled, before sauntering to the bathroom and closing the door.

"Every-sodding-morning" muttered Ron, finally showing his face from beneath his crimson covers. "though you two look happy. You getting serious now huh?" he directed at Harry and Dean. Harry rolled his eyes, he and Dean had been serious for a while now, but Ron didn't exactly notice anything like that. It was only because of his girlfriends nymphomaniac nature that he had even noticed her advances.

"Yeah" Harry replied, before turning to Dean "I suppose we better get up and go to breakfast. I really fancy sausage this morning" he said winking at Dean, and getting out of the bed. He quickly found his suitcase and a clean set of robes. Glaring woefully at the mirror next to his bed, he ran his hand through his messy hair. Dean came up behind him and ran his own hand through it, effectively undoing the little change Harry had made. Before slapping him playfully on the behind.

"Get a room you two" said Neville sleepily, as he still hadn't gotten out of bed. At which the pair shared a smile before Dean said "No problem Nev"

Ginny winced as the curtains were drawn back on her bed. "Hey gin, sorry it's so early, you got any menspotion?" Luna's face appeared in the gap "mine's run out and I don't have time to brew some more before I need it again"

she said holding her stomach, grimacing at the cramping which the potion eradicated.

"Yeah, sure" said Ginny, turning over and fumbling in her bedside cupboard, there she found one of many small vials. She handed in to Luna who ran to the bathroom. Sitting up Ginny decided she may as well get up now she was awake. Yawning, she ran a hand through her short hair. She was still getting used to it being so short, but after the messy end with Padma she'd wanted a completely new look. She delved into the wardrobe the girls shared to find her robes. Glancing at the bathroom, Luna would be in there a while she knew, she decided to go to Hermione's dorm to see if theirs was free.

Moving slowly up the stairs, she couldn't help but hope Padma's sister wasn't there. That was be beyond awkward. She opened the door to Hermione's dorm. Fortunately only Hermionie and Lavender were there. Lavender was sat flicking through a magazine and Hermione was laid face down on her bed, the covers half off against an abnormally stuffy night. Ginny couldn't help but be struck at the elegant curve of her back. Shaking her head she nodded towards the bathroom when Lavender met her eye.

"Feel free hun" she said smiling, looking Ginny up and down. As Ginny entered the bathroom she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Even though she had known Lavender for a long time now, she could never get her head around her bisexuality.

"Greedy bugger" she muttered with a smile.

Draco exited his dorm, expertly smoothing his hair into it's correct style. He walked through the dim common room out into the corridor leading towards the great hall. He enjoyed this time of the day, before anyone else in his dorm was awake. Despite that he could still hear Crabbe and Goyle's grunts from last night as they had entered into what had sounded like rather short, dim sex.

"Disgusting" he muttered to himself. After a few minutes he entered the great hall where he saw Pansy sat at the Slytherin table. He joined her an immediately moved his hand towards her front, glancing furtively around the hall.

"Morning Draco" said Pansy, looking up from her breakfast. Moving her mouth to behind his ear she whispered "How long are you going to keep this up for?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"you flinch every time you touch them"

"I do not, I like boobs" he spluttered

"Whatever you say Draco, but at least when I say that, I mean it"

**Just a bit of fun with the characters, none of whom are mine**


End file.
